helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shooting Star
Shooting Star (シューティングスター) is a Japanese pop group signed to . The group was a Ka-wa-ii! sub-unit originally formed with former Ka-wa-ii! members Ogawa Melody and Mahiro Rima. However, in 2017, the group because a full unit. Shooting Star's best selling single is "Happy☆Material / Dakishimeraretara" with 345,732 copies sold, while their lowest selling single is "My days" with only 30,783 copies sold. Shooting Star's group color is . Members Current Members First Genertation (2014) *Saito Arisa (斎藤ありさ; ) Leader *Tatsuki Maya (樹マヤ; ) Sub Leader Second Generation (2017) *Minase Umeko (水瀬梅子; ) *Shiraki Nagi (白木ナギ; ) *Wakai Yumeno (若井夢野; ) *Matsura Rin (松浦林; ) Former Members Original Line-up (2010) *Ogawa Melody (小川メロディ) - Withdrew 2014-02-01; Former Leader: 2011-2014 *Mahiro Rima (真尋りま) - Graduated 2014-03-14; Former Sub Leader: 2011-2014 History 2010 On October 3, Shooting Star was formed with Ka-wa-ii! members Ogawa Melody and Mahiro Rima. Shooting Star would be a sub unit under Ka-wa-ii! and the members would have various single releases and concert events alongside their regular activities. 2014 On February 1, activities for the unit were suspended due to the sudden departure of Ogawa Melody. On March 14, Mahiro Rima left the group. It was announced that the sub unit would be revived in the upcoming months. On June 23, the unit was revived with Saito Arisa and Tatsuki Maya. 2015 On October 28, it was announced that Shooting Star would become a full unit under . Both Saito and Tatsuki would remain members and continue activities alongside their Ka-wa-ii! activities. 2016 On April 13, it was announced that the unit would become a full unit in 2017, after both members graduated from Ka-wa-ii!. Both Saito and Tatsuki wanted to devote all of their efforts to Shooting Star. 2017 On February 14, Shooting Star became a full unit under . On August 1, Shooting Star announced an audition to find a second generation in order to make a larger group. The request was brought up by Saito and Tatsuki in order to make Shooting Star a more competitive idol group in terms of events and sales. The application was opened on the same day. On November 3, i was announced that nobody won the audition, and that new members would be chosen either from Hello!Project DIVAS. and / or Girls Division Kenshuusei. The new members would be revealed on December 10, 2017. On December 10, Hello!Project DIVAS. members Minase Umeko and Matsura Rin, alongside Girls Division Kenshuusei members Wakai Yumeno and Shiraki Nagi were added to the group as second generation members. Discography Singles #2011.01.16 Shooting Wish #2011.04.04 Puppy Love #2011.08.28 Ringo Ringo! #2011.11.05 BREAK FREE!! #2012.02.14 Double Trouble #2012.05.10 Wish #2012.09.01 KISS KISS #2012.12.18 My days #2013.03.14 Chocolate Love #2013.06.22 Happy Daisuki! #2013.10.26 Cha Cha Chan / Ribbons #2014.07.15 LUCKY STRIKE / Shooting Wish <2014 REVIVAL EDIT> #2014.10.05 THE ONE / Ai no Robot #2015.04.18 NEGOTIATE! / Chikara! / DEPARTURE #2015.08.01 Yankee / FREEDOM CALL #2016.01.26 Candy Parade!!! / Kodomo no GAME / Dakishimete ~HOLD ME TIGHT~ #2016.06.08 Almond Croissant Keikaku / DISCOVERY (アーモンドクロワッサン計画 / DISCOVERY; Almond Croissant Plan) #2016.12.19 Happy☆Material / Dakishimeraretara (ハッピー☆マテリアル / 抱きしめられたら; Happy☆Material / If You Held Me) #2017.04.26 IDOL QUEEN / Coffee Cake (IDOL QUEEN / コーヒーケーキ) #2017.09.01 Miniskirt no Yousei / Namaiki Lips / Omoide Ijou (ミニスカートの妖精 / 生意気リップス / 思い出以上; The Miniskirt Fairy / Cheeky Lips / More Than a Feeling) #2018.03.14 Boku no YELL / Fighting☆Hero (僕の / ファイティング☆ヒーロー; My YELL / Fighting☆Hero) #2018.07.21 Signal! / Nakama no Uta (シグナル！ / 仲間の歌; Signal! / A Friend's Song) #2018.10.24 Renai Parade /Oki Doki! #2019.01.09 Suichuu no Ai / Crime Busters (水中の愛 / クライムバスターズ) #2019.05.26 Ai-ING #2019.09.05 Passionfruit / Starry Night Albums Studio Albums #2016.09.15 The First Star #2019.04.02 Mamma Mia! Best Albums #2014.12.21 Shooting Star 2010 to 2014 ~The Complete Album!~ Trivia *Both the original line-up and the first generation don't use kanji for their given names. *Both the original line-up and the first generation were considered the "duo" during their respective tenure in the group. Category:Shooting Star Category:Shooting Star Member Category:Shooting Star Single Category:Shooting Star Album Category:Shooting Star Concert Category:Ka-wa-ii! Category:Ka-wa-ii! member Category:Ka-wa-ii! Third Generation Category:Ka-wa-ii! Fourth Generation Category:Ka-wa-ii! First Generation Category:Hello! Project Girls Division Category:Sub Units Category:Group Formation in 2010